


You put the D in Dirty, baby.

by LucifersHitman



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Bottom Cas, Bottom Stiles, Competition, Dirty Talk, Double sided dildo, Drinking, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Marking, Masterbation, Mates, Mentions of knotting, Multiple Orgasms, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Scenting, Sub Stiles, Top Dean, Top Derek, Wing Kink, dares, gratiious kissing, sub cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2124894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucifersHitman/pseuds/LucifersHitman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From my chat with dominique  ~ </p><p>The Winchesters are in town and Stiles, Derek, Dean and Castiel are celebrating defeating a demon a Derek's loft. </p><p>On thing leads to another and Dean and Derek begin argue about which is better at pleasing there mates and who can hold off better. </p><p>Stiles and Cas decide to prove that, well. Neither of them can really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You put the D in Dirty, baby.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright let me get this right - 
> 
> Stiles and Cas are teasing Dean and Derek by fucking themselves on a double ended dildo. 
> 
> There is no actual other parings aside from that little change, Derek is with Stiles.  
> Dean is with Cas. 
> 
>  
> 
> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com

Stiles still isn't sure how they ended up here.

Here being him covered in his own cum, panting and sobbing softly as he fucks down onto a dildo, his legs entangled with a fucking angels, an angel who is doing the exact same. 

The Winchesters and Castiel had come to town after a call from Chris to help them with a demon problem. Naturally Derek and Dean got on about as well as a mermaid and the sun, seriously they argued about  _everything._

So after a lovely, bloody battle they'd slumped down in Derek's loft and nursed a few beers. Well, Derek and Dean did he was too busy quizzing Cas on anything because  _hello, that's a real frigging angel._

Anyhow half way through a discussion on ancient Egypt there had been a bang behind them and they'd startled and turned to find the Alpha and the hunter in each other's face roaring about how 'You're totally wrong you son of a bitch you couldn't last more the 10 minutes."

"You're a fucking human you couldn't last 5."

And after he and Cas had gotten between them it turned out they'd been arguing  _about him and Cas._

Yeah, specifically about who could resist their mate longer, he liked to think he was pretty damn irresistible thank you and smacked Derek hard on the arm for suggesting otherwise before he turned to the angel, stating all nice and calm that "well, maybe we should prove neither of them can."

He hadn't quite expecting the angel to flutter out and in and thrust a fucking  _double ended dildo in his hands._ But hey who was he complaining to? No one that's who, especially when Derek let out a whine and Dean groaned, eyeing the angel like he wanted to eat him. 

So naturally he'd done what any good 21 year old would and grabbed Cas by the labels of his trench coat and pulled him in for a kiss. 

God he was a good kisser too, his mouth was all soft and pink and he used just the right amount of tongue, licking at his lips with a confused grumble. 

They'd tumbled to the floor in a flail of limbs and he'd shivered at the sounds coming from the Alpha as the wolf twitched, taking a step forward only to freeze at Dean's challenging smirk. 

Well, if he was gonna get laid and Derek was gonna get all hot and possessive on him he wasn't exactly gonna stop now was he? So he'd wrapped his arms about the angel, fucking into his mouth as Cas did that weird mojo thing so that the cool air of the loft his his bare skin and long fingers were dancing over his hip. 

Cas had aaaaamazing hands, strong and sure. He'd opened him up slowly, slick and wet with lube, murmuring softly that the moles on his skin were like constellations. Weirdest turned on dirty talk ever. 

He'd cried out, grabbing for broad tanned shoulders and arching up as the angel nuzzled at his neck, turning his eyes to see Derek's own ones glowing red, fangs dropped low, face twisting like he was unbelievably aroused but couldn't move. 

Dean wasn't faring much better. 

He hid a grin in the angel's hair, muttering softly to "Turn around, Cas I'm ready I wanna eat you out."

And Cas just blinked big baby blue eyes at him and flipped over, pushing his hips back, staring openly at the hunter as Dean bit into his lip hard enough for a well of blood groaning out a wrecked sounding "holy fuck" as Stiles chirped "something like that" before spreading smooth, firm cheeks. 

He'd gone to fucking town, flicking over the tight pucker and sucking at the rim, forcing his tongue deeper, wet and eager as Cas made the prettiest sounds, gasping out deep "Dean, Dean, Dean"'s that had the hunter trembling. 

He pulled back when Cas was all loose and sloppy, licking his lips and letting him role over, pressing another kiss to the man's mouth before wiggling down, tangling their leg's together and spreading them, pushing the tip of the dildo into Cas's fluttering entrance, watching entranced as it disappeared into him, tight pucker clenching down as Cas moaned and threw his head back arching up as it bottomed out. 

He fell back panting as Cas licked his lips and pushed back, teasing the toy around his hole before pushing it deep, spreading him wide and open as he gasped whimpering out and turning his head to his mate, eyes heavy and lidded.

"Der - D'rek feels good."

He groaned when the toy pushed in deep, bracing himself on his elbows and pushing his hips up, rocking down against it, staring wide eyed at the angel as he did the same. 

God Cas looked wrecked, black hair all messy and sweat damp, blue eyes almost black with lust as his mouth hung open, stomach clenching as he pushed down onto it, cock smearing precum over his skin as it bounced against his navel. 

"F-fuck."

They squirmed together, desperate and heated, thrusts messier as his body tensed up, thighs shaking as he panted with the effort to keep going, mewling Derek's name desperately. 

" _Fuck._ Look at you Cas, angel, you look so good like that all spread out and open, does it feel good?"

"D-Dean!"

"Mmm, it looks like it bet it's nice and deep isn't it, doesn't feel as good as my cock though does it baby?"

And Cas let out a high pitched cry, thrusting up into it, jarring it deep into Stiles body and fuck stars lit up behind his eyelid and he screamed, dragging his nails into the floor, fuck he wanted Derek, wanted to feel him wanted to be fucked, fuck. 

He met blue eyes and took a shaky breath, winking before turning to look at his wolf, cheeks flushing heavily. 

"Derek please, please please I wanna cum, wanna cum with you in me. Want your knot, want you please,  _Alpha."_

And Jesus Derek snarled, muscles flexing, skin shining with the effort of holding himself back, hands curled into claws at his sides.

"D-Dean, I want you to come over here and fuck me right. Now."

And God the two sprung, Derek leaping at him and dragging him close, a startled cry leaving him as the toy slid free, hole tensing up around nothing as he was pushed to his knees, grabbing for Cas's arms as Dean did the same to the angel, panting against Cas's mouth as they surged together, open and wet as Dereks glorious fucking cock pushed into him, splitting him open in a way no toy ever coul, pulsing deep inside him all hot and thick. 

He jerked forward at the first powerful thrust, gasping as Derek bit hard into his shoulder, scrambling to stay still as Dean pouded into Cas, the pair snarling at their mates ears. 

"Fucking desperate for me - "

"Look so good on my cock, angel."

"- So fucking loud, Stiles, couldn't fucking help myself."

"God Cas, show 'em show 'em what happens when you're mine, baby."

And Stiles dragged his eyes open, cock cock rubbing to Cas's as they were wrenched up onto their knees, strong arms about their waists Derek thrusting hard into him as Cas cried out, muscles spasming. 

His eyes went wide when two large black wings unfurled behind him, catching a glimpse of Dean's smirk as the appendages fluttered, straining wide as the angel jerked. 

He sucked in a breath and reaching out a trembling hand, crying out as his other one went buried into Derek's hair, his back flush against the Alpha's chest as his head hit his shoulder. 

His cock jerked when one wing curled up against his hand, tugging at the feathers as Cas moaned into his mouth. Keening a broken sounded plea. 

He came hard when Derek purred a low "My pretty mate", his cum coating his stomach and Cas's chest, slumping as the angels hot cum painted his, tugging at the Alpha's hair as his cock twitched deep inside him, cum filling him as Dean came cursing, swearing violently against Cas's shoulder. 

He was pretty sure you shouldn't blasphemy like that to an angel but by the sound Cas made he didn't think the angel minded. 

___

"Well, See you later kid."

"You know I'm 21, right??"

"Yeah but you're still short."

 _"Ohmygod_ you're such an ass, I don't see what Cas sees in you."

"Well I don't see why Derek puts up with you so I guess we're even then."

He grinned a little, punching the hunter in the arm, holding tightly to the knife Dean had given him, feeling his wolf come up behind him, strong arms wrapping warmly about his waist. 

"So you guys'll be back some time right?"

"Yeah sure. And hey, say Hi to your dad for us, 'kay?"

"Sure."

"Goodbye Stiles, and Derek. It was a pleasure meeting you both."

He and Dean snickered as the Angel tilted his head in confusion, smiling a little sadly as the pair climbed into a large black car ('baby' Dean creepily called it) and the sound of AC/DC started up. 

"They wont be back at all will they?"

"Probably not, but we have their number if we need them and they have ours."

"Ugh I guess. Hey! You think Sam left any of those cool books behind?"

He grinned as Derek tangled their fingers together, leading him to the house with a shrug.

"I don't know, let's go look."

Yeah, just another day in Beacon hills.

Somewhere just down the road an angel took a hunters hand and whispered. 

"Love, that is what I see in you Dean Winchester."

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE COMMENT AND KUDOS


End file.
